helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichijo Nadeshiko
Ichijo Nadeshiko is a Kpop soloist who releases songs under Up-Front and SM Entertainment. She is known for being able to change from a soft delicate voice to a cutesy voice and to a strong voice. Her talent in varying her voice allows her to recieve more lines. It was stated by fans that it is difficult to distinguish her voice from other members due to her being instructed to use this type of voice in a specific line. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Ichijo Nadeshiko *'Stage Name: Nadeshiko *'''Nicknames: Shi, Ojou-sama, Hime-chan, Ichiban, Heeshiko *'Birthdate: '''September 8, 1999 *'Birthplace': Fukouka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' *'Height: 4'9 *'Specialty: '''Varying her voice *'Hobby: 'Singing, Calligraphy *'Looks up to: Fukuda Kanon, Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project Status: '''2012-Present *'In Kenshuusei:' 2011-Present *'Kenshuusei Member Color:' Lilac *'Motto: ' *'Favorite Words: Chan, Ehehe *'Favorite Food: '''Tea, Mochi, Green Tea *'Disliked Food: 'Bitter food *'Favorite Colors: 'Lilac, Baby Pink *'Favorite Flowers: 'Cherry Blossom *'Favorite Season: 'Spring *'Favorite Singers: 'Tanaka Reina, Fukuda Kanon *'Favorite Animals: 'Dogs *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Ame no Furanai Hoshi wa Aisenai darou? *'Hello! Project Groups: History 2011 August, She was placed into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei by Tsunku. She was discovered through her Youtube account wherein she uploads dance covers and song covers. Sometimes she also uploads hour-long videos of her on vacation with her family, she also made her own version of Hello! Pro Time. August 10, it was announced that she would be making a Kpop debut, her debut date and debut single has yet to be announced August 23, She appeared on "Strong Heart" along with Super Junior, Choi Minsoo, Lim SooHyang and SungHoon. Here, she mentioned her current situation, about having to keep moving everyday from her friends houses, from motel to motel. When asked why she was "homeless" she answered: "I'm a really unpredictable person, its hard to tell what I'm feeling unless you're close to me. So let me take this chance to tell everyone my story. My name is Ichijo Nadeshiko, I am 12 years old, I am an only child. Both my parents passed away when I was 7, leaving me to my aunt. My aunt was against me joining the Kenshuusei because she wanted me to help around the house, but I wanted to join, it was my dream. I accepted Tsunku's offer. But, when my aunt found out, she kicked me out of the house. I contacted my friends asking if I could stay, I was going from motel to motel trying to find a place to stay in. I've been living like that for 4-5 years." This left some people in the studio crying, including Super Junior's Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul and Sungmin. Super Junior, along with SME, helped her out by letting her live in a dorm, and paying for anything her parents owed. She is currently happy with her current situation and is living with Xiao Xiwang, who moved in after Xiao joined Kenshuusei. 2013 February 12, it was announced that she will be making her Kpop debut on March 30. Trivia *She is fluent in Korean and can speak basic English (Greetings and common sentences) *She has the same surname as Ultra Junior member, Ichijo Na-Young. *Fans of Super Junior have said that Ichijo has similar reactions, expressions and actions as Kim Heechul of Super Junior, this earned her the nickname "Heeshiko" *She often has stomach aches. *Many people have said that she has this cute little sister character. *She is an only child. *Both her parents passed away when she was 7 years old. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Births in 1999 Category:September Births Category:Kpop Debuts Category:SME Category:Members from Fukoda